


Evolution Radio

by saaurus



Series: Revolution Radio [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: A week after the much spoken incident, Storm Discovery FM is increasing in popularity as listeners grow expectant to hear from the one man who had changed their avarage morning radio show. Their annoncer is not a different story as his curiosity sparks with each passing day. Until one day, that so much awaited call arrives. Which song could he possibly request from him now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the much awaited sequel! I'm so happy to read your reactions on the first part. I was kind of worried so many of you wanted a squeal. I had no idea of what to do! So with finals pressuring and your requests, I was able to come up with something in just a week. It is really small, just a bit of closure to everyone's question, so I hope you enjoy. And Thank you again for all of you who commented in the first part. This one is for you guys!! I don't own them, sadly.

"Good Morning. This is Ohno Satoshi. Here is today's thought of the day. Come on! You'll never find a rainbow if you're looking down' This is a quote by the world famous, English, comedian actor, Charlie Chaplin. Apart from his acting, Chaplin worked in filmmaking as well as being a composer and musician in the Classical Hollywood era. Oh, a great person has appeared! Not to mention he was wise too. Yeah... This was sent in by listener, Marina-chan. And her note reads:

'Ohno-kun good morning! My grandmother has always made use of this as her motto. Every time I look gloomy, she would repeat it for me in order to get through my troubles. And I think it's the first time I've ever wanted to repeat it for someone else. I heard last week's program...'

"Oh! Here it comes..."

'I heard last week's program on my way to work. At first, and like many of other listeners that have sent you notes with their own experiences, I didn't really capture what was happening. I thought my radio had changed stations, but I could still hear Ohno-kun's voice so I thought it couldn't be right. I was scared for that man, and for a long time I felt I had to do something to help him. Unfortunately, I didn't know where Discovery FM station was, so I resolved with what little I could do. I stopped my car by a side of the road and prayed silently. Yet the words that kept coming out of me were these 'You'll never find a rainbow if you're looking down'. It wasn't much of a prayed but after that moment, I had never thought of my grandmother's motto the same way. On another note, and I think I speak for many of your listeners when I say, Ohno-kun is amazing.'

"Hmm... That I'm not too sure about that. Haha!"

'I think you were very brave, the way you just left everything behind to make that man happy. It put me to tears at some point, enough to make me late for my job! So I want to thank you for everything you've done and I want to wish that man, wherever he is, a good life. If you think about it, you were like his Charlie Chaplin!'

"Mmm... I guess that is another way to see it, no? Looking for another perspective of your grandmother's motto. It gives it your very own meaning, right? So it's nice to spread it around. Yeah... But you're right. We've been receiving lots letters with everyone's experiences since last week. When I tried reading some others, they were all filled with everyone's anecdotes of that day. It's amazing! So many people were listening. It kind of makes me a bit embarrassed now. But I'm glad everyone could make an experience out of it. Yeah... I hope he feels happy about it too. He has changed so many lives now... And, about me being Charlie Chaplin... I'm not too sure about that, haha! And so with that, the daily quote has been read, we move on to answer our readers calls with today's theme: 'If you could say something to anyone right now, what would you say?' . Hmm... Like a honest confession I presume? I'm sure there's plenty of you who want to relieve yourself from something. Say it! Don't be afraid! I’m sure you’ll feel better after you do. And we have our first call! This is Storm Discovery, you are on air! Please give us your name."

"...Anonymous."

Ohno's lips curl with the sound of a familiar voice. "Anon-san! If you could say something to anyone right now, what would you say?"

"I think... I would like to answer you a little differently, if you don't mind."

"Of course! What's on your mind?"

"I... I want to request a song... for someone."

"A song? That actually sounds good! Who would you like to dedicate a song to?"

"Umm... It's better if I don't say his name. He might be listening."

"Alright, no names then."

"But... I want to refer to him as... S-kun."

"S-kun?" Ohno chuckled to himself. "And what song would you be dedicating to S-kun?"

"I want to give him a song where I could express my gratitude... for all he's done for me."

Ohno smiled to himself. "And the song?"

"It's called... 'It was you, after all'" 

"Oh, that's a beautiful title! Is this S-kun someone special to you?"

There was a light chuckle form the other line. "We'll see."

"Well, we cant wait to hear what you have to say to S-kun. Alright... Umm... A-Anon-san, it seems out staff can't find the song you've requested."

"That's because it doesn't exist." 

"Eh? It doesn't? Why, then...?"

"But... I can't make it for you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can sing it... for you."

Ohno faced his microphone, with a questioning look. "... You'll sing?"

"This song... I wrote it myself."

"You... You sing? And this song you want to dedicate to S-kun... You'll sing it for us?"

"If you don’t mind...."

Ohno faced away from the microphone to hide a chuckle. He rested his chin on his palm, his fingers slightly feeling a warm blush.

"No... Go ahead."

There was a nervous sigh from the other side of the line. "This is for... S-kun. I hope I can answer your question now."

There was a momentary silence Ohno didn't dare to interrupt. Instead he handed over all of his attention to the person at the other side of the line, and with a subtle spark, the sweet melody of a piano started playing for his ears, composing a soft song with great splendor, his fingers smoothly brushing the keys creating beauty with their touch, only to catch his breath when a voice started dancing to the tune of the song.

There were words, hesitating, trying to come up with a way to explain what they wanted to transmit. Words that could be explain with a simple "I like you". His music went on, tangled in the beauty of the melody, taking him through a story, a place he could visualize, inside his words, inside his meanings. Things that made him part of his world, almost too familiar it would made him hide his laugh, his cheeks hurting from repressing a smile. The desire of meeting him again, it made him desire it as well. The chorus entered, and he understood he could only be speaking to him. Still desiring to see him again. Still wishing to be with him. And there was pain in his words, just knowing he couldn't see him right then and there, that a line spread them apart. But he was thankful, no mater what, he was there, listening to him, with all he got.

The song entered an interlude, the notes increasing in feeling, his touch taking control as the melody turned into an increasing note, only to come back in reassurance that everything was as it was suppose to be.

His voice came back to the chorus, with a low and kind voice bursting with feeling, and the need that filled him with tears as well. A regret of not saying things sooner, making him wish he could tell him he was not late and he never would be. Again, there is an unceasing desire to say it. He stumbles on his feelings. "You are... You are..." His voice extending his lungs, as wide as his melody could. He begins to accept it is now the right moment to say it. "You're more beautiful than a rainbow..." 

The melody comes back down to the beginning, bringing back the soft beauty that once transformed into a paradise. The notes settle down, one by one, extending their way thought the keys, finishing with a last high drop.

The air was in silence, almost too cruel to break apart with words. Even worst, when it weren't the true words he wanted to say. He gathered back his air. His hands drying the trails of tears he hadn't even noticed coming down his cheek. And he took back his voice, before coming closer to the microphone.

"It's beautiful..." it was all that could come out from him. "You were really... beautiful."

Ohno sighed, pushing away the tears in his eyes, regaining his voice for just a second longer.

"I can assure you... S-kun is really grateful. And he'll be more than happy to accept your feelings."

"... You think so?" the voice asked.

"I swear it." Ohno said. "I know..."

Ohno fell back on his chair with an exhale that let go of the last of his tears. "Man... That was... truly amazing. Really... I'm lost for words." he laughed, drying his eyes. "That's no good in my area of expertise."

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"No! Not at all! We should be the ones thanking you. You've really... you've outdone yourself, you're really... amazing."

Ohno leaned over the table, his voice turning low. "It's almost too sad my time is over."

"But you know where to find me, don't you?"

Ohno hesitated. "... I do?"

"It's your turn to keep your promise... so I can show you what kind of toppings I like the most."

Ohno couldn't help hold his laugh this time, just the thought of it overwhelming him. 

"You're right. I guess is my turn now. Then... I suppose, you'll be seeing S-kun after all." 

A small giggle came from the other line. "Yeah... I guess I will."

"Hmm..." Ohno nodded as if he could see him, just sitting across from him, showing him that smile he had once saw the day their shadows had overlapped. Regretfully, he carried on, before his feelings would overflow again, with the promise of seeing him again, as time would draw them together.

"Alright! And so with that, the weekly message has been answered! I’ll be awaiting your mail so make sure to send them in to our address. I’ll be waiting for all your new messages. See you next week. This was Ohno Satoshi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Told you it was short! I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed working on this. Just to confirm, the song he dedicates to Ohno is indeed "Sore wa Yappari Kimi Deshita". I invite you to read the lyrics over yarukizero's blog (all the credits to her translations). I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate your comments! Much <3 ~


End file.
